Bad boy's a problem
by AustinAndAllyLoverBATB
Summary: Ally comes to this new school in Miami, but on the way she meets Austin a bad boy. Will Austin change for Ally. or will he fall for her on the way
1. Chapter 1

Ally's pov

I woke up and i head to my new bathroom to brush my teeth, today i'm gonna go to Miami High School i'm new here in Miami i had to move with my dad sence my mom died in a tragic leukemia and we decide to start on a blank paper.

two hours later i were done with my hair and makeup i have already eaten too.

I walked to school and i head to the principal office and got my schema

"Do you wanna have someone to show you around" the principal asked

"Yeah i'm kinda lost in this big school Mr. Keller" i answered

"Okay i would like you to meet Austin Moon" Mr. Keller said

Then I saw a blond haried boy came into the room I could admit one thing he was pretty cute.

"hey i'm Austin" The guy said pretty annoyed

"i'm Ally" i said in a really soft voice

"okay Austin i will hand over responsibility to you that she comes in time for the first period you have the exact same lessons like her all the days" Mr. Keller said

"kay was the only thing Austin said

Austin's pov

well i met this girl named Ally she is actually pretty cute and HOT!

she had brown hair and big brown eyes.

but maybe i could just make her sleep with me

You understand im a bad boy i got a bad attitude and every girl just want to date me, sweet life huh.

"So where is history class" Ally asked in a really nervous voice

"well bitch follow me" we walked through the hallway and girls just stared, drooled and showed call me signs to me i just ignored them.

"You get all these girls drool all over you" Ally asked

"yeah thats my thing" i answered

she just nodded and smiled at me

we stod right infront of a door that said Mrs. Chandler on it

"we have math with her too just so you know" i said

"okay" she said

after history class were gonna have music, my favorit

i showed ally where it was me and ally arrived and i sat beside Ally and some random girl that tried to flirt with me

"Okay class we are gonna introduce our new student "Allyson Dawson" come up on stage Ally! said our music teacher

Ally went up to stage

"show us what you got sing 4 us"

"I am gonna sing "Blink" på revieve" she said

first she sat behind the piano and started to play:

"Teach me to number my days

And count every moment

Before it slips away

Take in all the colors

Before they fade to grey

I don't want to miss

Even just a second

More of this

It happens in a blink, it happens in a flash

It happens in the time it took to look back

I try to hold on tight, but there's no stopping time

What is it I've done with my life?

It happens in a blink

It happens in a blink

When it's all said and done

No one remembers

How far we have run

The only thing that matters

Is how we have loved

I don't want to miss

Even just a second

More of this

It happens in a blink, it happens in a flash

It happens in the time it took to look back

I try to hold on tight, but there's no stopping time

What is it I've done with my life?

It happens in a blink

It happens in a blink

It happens in a blink

It happens in a blink

Slow down

Slow down

Before today becomes

Our yesterday

Slow down

Slow down

Before you turn around

and its too late

It happens in a blink, it happens in a flash

It happens in the time it took to look back

I try to hold on tight, but there's no stopping time

What is it I've done with my life?

It happens in a blink, it happens in a flash

It happens in the time it took to look back

I try to hold on tight, but there's no stopping time

What is it I've done with my life?

It happens in a blink

It happens in a blink

It happens in a blink

It happens in a blink"

i got tears in my eyes right now

she had the beautifulest voice in the world

everyone clapt and our teacher was speakless

i were crying i have never seen a woman that's sung so fuckin' good not even on youtube

she sat down again and she whispered:

"why are you crying"

"you are so fuckin amazing your voice its like angels you have the beautifulest voice in the world" i said little shaky

"thank you" she said really happy

after music class i wanted to bully someone so i picked Ally

i screamed at her kicked her i said out load: your fucking bitch you are so fuckin ugly i almost puke on you when i see your face.

she started to cry and i feelt really bad i dont feel this guilt  
as if i do it on somebody else


	2. Chapter 2

Austin's pov  
Well I started to worry and i decided to go and find her I mean it couldn't be that hard to find a girl.  
a few hours later

I couldn't find her anywere I even looked inside the girls bathroom I felt so guilty but then i saw the brunette walking down the sidewalk i ran to her and i screamed her name.  
"Ally!"  
" what do you want?!" she asked really mad  
" I wanna say I am sorry" i said to her and this time I mean it.  
" why first you said i were amazing and then you say I am ugly and difficult to watch" she said while she had tears in her eyes  
" im sorry i really am and if it made you feel better i only said so because i realize how beautiful and..." i said while i got lost in her eyes  
" and what?" she asked desperately  
" and how happy I am to have you infront of me and i wanna start over please?" i said to her  
she sighed and said "of course"  
I got really happy but then at the moment I just wanted to hold her in my arms, I wanted to Kiss her?  
So i leaned in and so did Ally and when our lips touched I felt like i were cinderella's Prince Charming.  
Ally's pov

omg OMG Omg AUSTINKISSEDME!  
we pull away and I lost the ability to speak  
" wow" i could hear him say, I smiled  
"Ally Im so sorry i souldn't have done that" he said  
" don't apologize i feel the same way" i said  
"okay wanna go out sometime i mean on a date" he said smiling  
i nodded really happy and said  
" of course"  
"good" he said  
i got my phone out of my pocket and when i saw what the clock was i said in panic to Austin  
" i have to go bye" i gave him a kiss and i ran away


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at school Ally's pov  
Yesterday was amazing I can't believe Austin is actually my boyfriend  
"Hey" i can hear Austin say in a childish voice  
"hey"  
"Um about that date... how does tonight sound around seven PM?" he asked really shaky  
" yeah where are u taking me?" i asked him  
"it's a surprise so i cant tell ya" he said a little calmer  
"okay" i answered  
The bells ringing  
see you later i said i gave him a kiss and leaved  
Austin's pov  
as she leaved I watched her I knew that we were gonna have the same classes but she seem to forgot  
as soon she realize it she turned around  
"you have to show me and walk with me" she said while she grabs my hand  
As we walk i can see all the girls still drooles so i grab Ally's face and i kissed her untill they are gone I let her go but i didn't want to  
" Why did u kiss me" she asked  
" two reasons one I wanted to, two the girls were drooling so i better show them my beautiful girlfriend" i said  
"thanks Austin" she said really happy  
we walked to class

Seven Pm Ally  
I were done with doing my self i had this dress :  
/pin/49750770855056702/  
i've actually thought about a yellow one because its Austin's favorite color  
but then I saw this one  
i looked at my phone and i got a message from Austin it said:  
" I am so sorry but i have to set our date"  
all this in vain  
okay i will just drop over to his house and ask him the important thing he has to do  
when i got there i knocked on the door and no one answered so i steped in.  
when i got in i got up to Austins room i open the door and I saw the room was empty but then i heared someone walkin' in the house i hided in the closet and i just sat there and i saw a hole where you could look out just then i saw Austin entrance the room with a girl and i could see who it was: Cassidy  
She sat beside him and then he started to KISS HER? i felt so heartbroken so i steped out of the closet ran out of the door crying  
i could hear him shout my name but i didn't turn around  
he ran after me i knew it how can i be so dumb he would cheat on me, of course a part wanted me to stop and go back to him and the other said run  
but i choice the one to stop  
"Ally i am so sorry" he said  
" how could you you are the only guy i actually was in love with"  
"im sorry i understand how you feel but i did it to save you she said she was gonna hurt you if i dont go on one date with her and i of course chose you because I love you" he said while tears in his eyes


	4. Chapter 4

Ally's pov

I did not know what to say i mean what he did was really sweet but why did he have to kiss her

- "Austin i don't know what to say i mean I love the way you did that for me but why did you kiss her?" I asked him

-"I don't know I am so so sorry if i could turn back time then i would never ever make that deal i would protect you instead!" he answered

- "really! I mean its not like i am not going back to you but i need things to think about"

-" what do you mean?" he asked me

-" what i mean is that i need time in a few days i will return and then maybe but not right now" i answered in tears

- " okay I love you and i mean it" he said

i ran away crying being so heartbroken i mean

i've had so many guys cheating on me but

why is this guy making me feel different i need to clear my mind

Austin's pov

no! i lost the girl i have been waiting for

i wanted to make her feel special but everything is lost now i hope she will forgive me i love more then anything in this world and i really need something to rush it

Wait the talent show is in 2 days and i can sing a song i wrote from inside i hope that she will forgive me i hope so

Cassidy's pov

yes i never thought she will leave him he is soo mine i got him in my hands

he will realize that she is not the one for him

i hope so she is not worth Austy he is to bad for her

well she is now out of his life forever he will never get her back

not ever he may not love anyone else but he will be hurt

he was mine first and all i ever wanted is him to be hurt

just the way he hurt me.


	5. Chapter 5

Austin's pov

i saw Ally today at school but she didn't even look at me i hope i can win her back she is so beautiful

but if i choose her my reputation will be ruined but

i want to have her in my life so badly so i will choose her infront of everyone, everything

i feel like a star when i am with her but i need to work on my song now

14 hours later

yes the song is done so i look through the papers one more time and then i realize that the show was in 2 hours

i ran to school to sign in my self to the talent show

Ally's pov

okay i walk to the talent show i haven't seen Austin

he may have broke my heart but i just can't stay away from him

but i am going to tell him that i will not go back to him

i know that true love always win and with Austin i knew it was true love but i gotta do what's best for me

the funny thing is that i have to ask people around where my class was

and i found actually a friend her name is trish

she is the best she has showed me around so i kinda know where my classes are.

i walked to the talent show and then after a few minutes i saw a women enter the stage

"welcome to the years talent show of Miami High School first will Catherine Keller show us how to dance

after everyone nearly is Done the women Said:

"and the last one here is actually singing so be kind if it's bad and Please Welcome this student"

As i watched him in a big surprise i saw Austin enter the stage and he started by speaking in the microphone he said

"ally i am so sorry for what i did and i want to let you know that I Love You so here i go:

"Can't blame you for thinking

That you never really knew me at all

I tried to deny you

But nothing ever made me feel so wrong

**I thought I was protecting you**

**From everything that I go through**

**But I know that we got lost along the way**

**Here I am with all my heart**

**I hope you understand**

**I know I let you down**

**But I'm never gonna make**

**That mistake again**

**You brought me closer**

**To who I really am**

**Come take my hand**

**I want the world to see**

**What you mean to me**

**What you mean to me**

**Just know that I'm sorry**

**I never wanted to make you feel so small**

**Our story is just beginning**

**But let the truth break down these walls (oh yeah yeah)**

**And every time I think of you**

**I think of how you pushed me through**

**And show me how much better I could be**

he moved closer to me by walking to me

he was face to face to me i could even feel his breath

**Here I am with all my heart**

**I hope you understand**

**I know I let you down**

**But I'm never gonna make**

**That mistake again**

**You brought me closer**

**To who I really am**

**Come take my hand**

**I want the world to see**

**What you mean to me (yeah)**

**You make me feel like I'm myself**

**Instead of being someone else**

**I wanna live that every day**

**You say what no one else was saying**

**You know exactly how to get to me**

**You know it's what I need**

**It's what I need yeah**

**Here I am with all my heart**

**I hope you understand (I hope you understand)**

**I know I let you down**

**But I'm never gonna make that mistake again (that mistake again)**

**You brought me closer**

**To who I really am**

**So come take my hand**

**I want the world to see**

**What you mean to me**

**What you mean to me**

"Austin i dont know what to Say but I cant live without you i tried but i always break down in tears and I Love You Too"

by now He kissed me i could feel his lips on mine it was the sweetest thing someone ever

Done to me i felt so loved


	6. Chapter 6

Ally's pov

yesterday was amazing

i got back with Austin and in a few days

i am going to ask Austin about me meeting Austins parents

im worring about that what if they dont like me!

okey ally stop worry like your aunt carrie

when she decided to get her hair cuted after five years

i suddenly heard a knock

i tried to find out where because it wasnt on the door

i realized it was from my window?

i am 90% that it was coming from the window

my window has a door to outside too

its actually a fire escape but it has glazing too

it looks like a balcony but it is a fire escape

i open the door and i saw a person shape

i couldnt see who it was

i saw a lamp as i light up the room i see that it was austin

" you know you can use the door" i said to him while letting him into my room

" i know but i saw it in a tv show and i wanted to surprize you" he said smiling

i started to laugh

i thought i was the only one copying lines from movies and tv shows

"so by the way why are you here ?" i asked him as nice as possible because i didnt want him to leave

"i just wanted to spend some time with my beautiful girlfriend" austin said while smiling

" aww baby you didnt need to" i said as my cheeks go red as fire

"someones bushing a little " Austin said with a high voice

that made me laugh like a freak

i laugh so much that austin was about to leave but i prohibited him

"okay i wont leave miss keeper" said in a playfull voice

i smiled he was so funny

the next day at school 1.00 pm

every girl looked at me disgusted

then i saw the girl that made Austin cheat on me

she wore a little too small dress she walked towards me

" hey ally i heard a lot about you i am cassidy

Austins soul mate so stay away from him

she started to walk away

she must have thought i was scared but i was not!

"no way you should stay away not me!" i yelled behind her back

" i didnt want to do this but you leave me no chose" she said while she pours her milkshake over me

i was so humiliated that i started to cry

everybody in school even Austin did and that hurted me really bad

i ran home and when i got home i took a shower and when i got out

i looked at my phone and i saw 8 missed calls from Austin

i was so mad at him right now

i mean you dont laugh at your girlfriend right?

i guess i am not gonna go for bad boys next time

i just dont want to go to school tomorrow

not a chance i will in a week


	7. Chapter 7

Austin's pov 1 week later

Ally haven't been in school for 1 week now

I've texted her a lot but she wont answere

i miss her a lot i've been wondering why she wont talk to me

i had a lot of dreams that she dies all the time

the worst is that everytime i think of her it's like i have lost her

i don't know if it was me or if it was about that cassidy did that to her

there was a new girl starting in school today her name is Kira Starr

i find her attractive a lot but i wont let Ally go for her

Ally's pov

today i am going to go to school

i am still mad at Austin

i feel like a bitch for saying this but i heard about Kira

i heard that she was beautiful hot and smart i keep worry about that

maybe i sould break up with Austin I Love Him but he hurt me a lot

he cheated

he laugh at me

and i dont know if i can take this no more

maybe i should wait to see

sould i get him a varning, no i think that i am going to be with him

i am going to just try harder maybe i will keep him then

at school

i walked in like the first time i walked in here

i saw alot of people but i was only looking for one person, Austin

i walked to my locker and i opened it

then i felt some arms wrapped around me

i knew it was Austin because i could smell the strong cologne

"hello Beautiful" i heard him say

"hey Austin could i ask you something?" i asked him

"yes of course" he said

"has something happend when i was gone?" i asked

"no not a thing but people have been waiting to see you so they can bully you for what happend" he said

"okey" i said

" Ally why didnt you answere my texts and when i have been calling you? " Austin Asked

"im Sorry but i've lost my phone but i found it in my locker" i lied

i didnt want to tell him that i was mad at him

"okay" he said

after school

"hey ally can i follow you home" Austin asked

" well let me see, yes" i said to him and then i kissed him

"Ally i am sorry i laugh at you a week ago" he apologized

" its okay" i said to him

" no its not i have been feeling bad all week about it" he said

"its okay i was mad at first but i got over it" i said

"okay thank you" he said

" your welcome" i said


	8. Chapter 8

okay i am really sorry about my spelling errors and moving to fast thing

but i am from sweden and i am only 13 and this is my first story ever

i just want to say that i am so happy i got my reviews and i just cant help but smile everytime i get one;)

i just wanted to say that!

enjoy!

Ally's Pov

"hey mom" i said

"hi sweetie how was school" my mom asked

i smiled, last time i invited a boy home it did not go so well...

"it was a normal day"i said

i know she waited for that i was going to intoduce her to Austin

"mom this is Austin"i said

Austin pulled out his hand to shake my moms

"Austin Moon" he said shaking my mothers hand meanwhiles she says:

"Penny Dawson"she said with a huge smile on her face

"Austin we sould head up to my room" i said to him

we headed up to my room

"you got a really girly room" Austin said with a shocked face

"its because i am a girl"i said laughing

"your mom seems nice" he said while looking at one of my fake nails

"thank you but i know you are trying to be smart and charm" i said with a smile

"Who is smart now? just Austin Moons Own Beautiful and Amazing Girlfriend Ally Dawson!" he says like a prizedealer

"you really think i am beautiful?" i ask him insecure

"yes i mean who would not the way your eyes just sparks when it hits some kind of light

and the way your highlights falls down your shoulders it just so beautiful" he says

and i cant help but feel so catchy to what he just said

"thank you Austin but now you have met my mom can i meet your parents" i ask a little nervous about the answer

"You cant they are dead" he said while tearing up

"Austin i am so sorry do you mind me asking what happened" i ask him

"they drowned when they were on this vacation on a cruise and i stayed home with my aunt because i was only nine then 2 weeks later a police officer came to our house and and my aunt opened and told her i was up in my room one week later my aunt told me"he said nearly crying

i know he is a bad boy but he is so nice around me that made me feel special

"i am so sorry Austin but if that happened to my parents i would die" i told him

"i feel like walking on a endless road with barriers on the road and i keep fighting for one thing that makes me so happy" he says

"what is that?" i asked

it took a while til he finally opened his mouth to talk

"you" he says

" thank you Austin" i said while hugging him tight!"

i kissed him and he kissed me back i felt like the happiest girl in the world

"I Love You" Austin Said

"I Love You Too


End file.
